


Child of the Stars

by captainskit



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love Rin Hoshizora, Love Live! School Idol Project - Freeform, Rin is the s u n, RinMaki, Short Drabble, Your two favourite gays (if not they will be soon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskit/pseuds/captainskit
Summary: Maki Nishikino simply wants to stand in an elevator without disturbance as any normal person would. However the so-called disturbance has an ear for her wishes, and happens to be the one who will flip Maki's day completely upside down, even if it's present just for a moment.





	Child of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> a rinmaki short ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Maki Nishikino did not see herself as one to help people out in a hurry, especially those who were careless enough to risk obtaining a serious injury just for the sake of catching an elevator, rather than waiting for the next to arrive.

On this particular morning, the person she did see herself as had been ultimately disregarded. Something compelled her to assist an energetic ginger who decided today would be perfect to enter a stranger's life and shake it up a little.

There was a momentary silence that lingered in the space between the two inside the lift. This didn't last very long, for the petite ginger-haired girl, beside the redhead who was trying her best to appear unaware of her company, opened her mouth to speak.

"This elevator is taking awfully long! Don't you think? Since we're here...together...I think it's time we got to know each other!"  
Maki curled into herself as the girl continued to talk.  
"You've been so quiet. Well, I'm Rin Hoshizora, a child of the stars. And you are-"  
"Maki Nishikino," she deadpanned.  
"Maki.. Maki. Ma-ki!"

The "child of the stars" began repeating the name excessively under her breath, and there was a hint of excitement in her tone as "Maki" rolled off her tongue.

 _Just a few more floors, and this will be over. Stop stiffening up, she's probably harmless,_ Maki thought.

However, there was something about Rin Hoshizora's radiant smile that, for once, had Maki convinced she may have thought wrong.

Dancing around her was the faint, yet sharp scent of citrus, and she was so painfully oblivious to Maki's cold demeanour.

_She's something else, huh._

_Wait, no. No, no, no! What am I thinking?_

All thoughts were brushed away with the return of Rin's voice playing in her ears.

"Do you like stargazing, Nishikino-san?"  
How would she put this truthfully?

_I love stargazing but I wish to refrain from telling you that for some unknown reason, however I do think you're extraordinary. But please, please don't ask me to watch the stars with you._

"Oh, haha. No, it's not really my thing.."  
"Hm."  
Rin shuffled closer to Maki, and balanced gracefully on her tiptoes so that their features were aligned. She then turned to face her properly.  
"What? Stop that."  
"You're a liar!"  
"Huh?!" a flustered Maki shot back. "I do not lie!"  
"You know you're lying. I can tell. You're all red, Nishikino-san!" Rin grinned cheerfully as Maki proceeded to prove her right even further by growing more red with each second passing.

"Admit it, or I'll tickle you! I bet I can make you laugh!"  
"I. Dare. You."  
"It's only a joke, Nishikino-san! On that note, you do seem like the sort of person I'd enjoy going stargazing with. In fact, you're perfect!"

Maki was blushing almost furiously. She wasn't sure if this was meant to be taken as a legitimate compliment, but all she could ever do was allow Rin to carry on talking.  
"How about tomorrow night?"  
"I didn't agree to anything yet- I mean, I'm free tomorrow night but- You make decisions so quickly..!-"  
"Then it's settled!"  
An energetic and eager Rin fumbled in her pocket, then revealing a slightly battered Post-It note. She took out a pen too, and began scribbling something on the paper against the wall, barely legible from where Maki was standing.

Immediately after, she cupped Maki's hand in hers, placed the note securely inside, and carefully closed Maki's fingers over it.

It was only Rin who had been observant enough throughout the small affair to notice the doors were slowly beginning to open. As she made her way towards the exit, their hands almost reluctantly broke away from contact and she whipped her head around to throw Maki a wink before disappearing into a hallway.

Maki smoothed down her hair and positioned her bag before stepping out of the elevator. She smiled as she took the stairs to her destination.

_Rin Hoshizora, the child of the stars, truly is the **best** kind of something else. I hope I meet many more people like her in elevators on crisp mornings such as these._

**Author's Note:**

> hello, so this is my first work on ao3!! i really adore this ship and i do hope that my posts here will not only get me back into writing, but act as a few more useful additions to the collections of good rinmaki content (and possibly other love live-based content) without further ado, if you liked this short drabble, don't forget to leave kudos! :-)
> 
> -skittles


End file.
